


Halloweenie

by god_707



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Gen, Halloween, Spin the Bottle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 02:20:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8427250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/god_707/pseuds/god_707
Summary: Halloween with the RFA gets a lil bit out of hand





	

You watch the bottle in front of you with vigor as it spins. You begin to feel dizzy watching it, but you’re not sure if it’s because of the bottles relentless rotation or the fact that you helped your friends empty it. This feeling is foreign to you, since this is your first “real” high school party. Moving a lot has always squelched your ability to bloom socially, but thanks to your new friends, on this Halloween night, you’re tipsy for the first time ever. You’re also playing spin the bottle for the first time ever. Nervous anticipation consumes you as the bottle slows to a stop, passing Jumin, Zen, Jaehee, Yoosung…

 “Everyone down for a Halloween party at my place this Saturday? I have booze.” Zen says to the table. He’s sitting next to you today, instead of his usual lunch spot next to Jaehee. Everyone agrees to go, even Jumin, who you were expecting to have some kind of snobby abhorrence toward such an unsophisticated tradition. Looking around the table, you see that you’re not the only one confused by Jumin’s willingness to attend.

“Father says I should participate in more ‘normal high school’ activities. I suppose this ‘Halloween Party’ of yours fits into that category” Jumin clarifies.

Seven volunteers to be the designated driver, saying he has to be sober anyway, since he’s planning to draw on everyone’s faces when they’re passed out. Especially Yoosung’s.

“Ha-ha, Seven. Very funny,” Yoosung’s voice was drenched in sarcasm. “But I am _not_ going to have a repeat of last year.”

You ask what happened last year, and suddenly the everyone around you was fighting over who would relay every embarrassing detail. A quick game of rock-paper-scissors determined Seven as the lucky winner. Apparently when V and Rika were seniors last year, Yoosung wore a banana suit, got piss-drunk, and spent the entire night begging Rika not to graduate and leave him all alone in high school. By the end of the party he was a big yellow crying, vomiting mess. Yoosung hides his face as Seven continues to dig up every horrifying memory. You giggle, imagining the poor puppy Yoosung trying to fit in with the upperclassmen by drinking more than he can handle.

Your busy school schedule prevents you from going out that week to buy a real costume, so on the night of the party you’re forced to lazily throw on an old pair of cat ears and clip- on tail. The accessories were both black, so you pick out an all-black outfit to match. It’s not the most original costume on the planet, but at least a black cat costume is somewhat spooky. Thankfully your mother was out of town for the weekend visiting your grandparents. Without anyone to answer to, you were prepared to fully cut loose for this party. A sudden vibration in your pocket breaks your train of thought, so you pull your phone out see a text from Jaehee, your ride to the party.

“Here!”

You check yourself out in the mirror one last time before leaving the house. if you had a lame costume, you should at least look good in it. Making sure to lock the door on your way out, you start down the driveway toward Jaehee’s car. When you slide into the passenger seat next to Jaehee, you get a good view of her costume. Once you look at Jaehee, it becomes hard to look away. Her short brown hair is tucked underneath an extravagant wavy apple red wig that falls past her bare shoulders. Her halter top dress looks like it’s made of leaves that hug her body, almost as if they’re a part of her skin. The look is completed with bold red lipstick; the most surprising aspect of Jaehee’s costume. You’d recognize this get-up anywhere, even on Jaehee.

“Poison Ivy?” You ask, soaking in every little thing about the girl in front of you.

She nods, smiling, and pulls out of your driveway.

Although the notoriously independent, sassy, sexy Poison Ivy is much different from the humble Jaehee you’ve come to know, the look suits her in a way. Seeing Jaehee like this makes you feel like she’d make a gunny sack look like Lois Vuitton.

You and Jaehee are the first to arrive at the party, although it’s not much of party yet. Zen beams brightly when he opens the door to see the both of you. He’s wearing a classic werewolf costume: big fluffy ears, a bushy tail, and ripped up flannel and jeans combo. You decide the dramatically distressed dog- boy look fits him perfectly. Zen tells you and Jaehee that he invited a “shit ton” of people, but he’s glad you two are the first ones to arrive. According to Zen, his uncle went out to the drinking, as he often does, and probably won’t stumble home till 4 PM tomorrow. Thus allowing Zen to reign over his uncle’s liquor stash and throw a kick ass Halloween party. Even though it sounded like Zen’s uncle might be proving a less than adequate home environment for a high school student, you decide to keep that can of worms closed for the time being. The house was big and two stories tall; the perfect breeding ground for high school party shenanigans. Soon Zen’s place starts to fill up, mostly with kids you’ve never seen before. You’re talking with Jaehee, who’s already had two drinks since you arrived around an hour ago, when Seven and Yoosung practically break down the door with their dramatic entrance.

Your head snaps toward the sound of the front door swinging open, and Seven’s voice envelopes the room.

“The Police are here!” Seven announces, causing an instant of panic before everyone realizes “the police” is just a lanky redhead in a cheap “sexy cop” outfit. There’s a broad, silly smile plastered on his face.

“Nah I’m just playing guys, but I _am_ armed…with these guns” Seven flexes his arms, but everyone in the room has already gone back to what they were doing before: not paying attention to him.

When Seven’s display is over, Yoosung pushes past him through the doorway. He’s wearing an orange jumpsuit and looks tired, as if he’s heard that joke a thousand times.

Yoosung looks around the room for a familiar face, and you wave to catch his attention, smiling brightly as he makes eye contact with you. The two boys make their way through the crowd to where you and Jaehee were talking. Now that Yoosung and Seven are closer, you can examine their costumes more closely. Seven wore denim cut-off shorts, and a pair of silver handcuffs hung from a utility belt around his hips. A pair of aviators rested on his head, but he still wore the same bulky stripped glasses on his face. His “uniform” shirt was tight fitting, a necessity for any sexy cop get-up. You thought he looked more like a big dork than a sexy police officer, though. Yoosung’s outfit was just a simple orange jumpsuit, like you would see prisoners in the movies wearing.

“He told me…” Yoosung starts, looking at you with destress written all over his face. “That if we dressed up together, he would pay for my costume.” You give him a sympathetic smile, and the poor blonde rubs his temples with a scrunched expression. “Now he won’t stop making jokes about arresting me. This night is already torture.”

You can’t help but laugh at Yoosung’s expense, but tell him to cheer up and offer to get him a drink. His expression softens into an appreciative grin, and he tells you he’d love a drink. You pour something from Zen’s liquor cabinet into a red solo cup for Yoosung, and you, him, Seven, and Jaehee start to talk. During the conversation that follows, Jaehee leaves to mix herself drink number three for the night.

“Where is Zen?” Yoosung asks. “He should join us.”

Jaehee rejoins the conversation, her cup filled again.

“Probably neck-deep in a pile of thirsty juniors” Jaehee talks as if her sentence has a bitter taste. “Yknow, he didn’t even say anything about my outfit tonight” her words were beginning to slur a bit, but still had a spiteful bite. Jaehee continues to grumble about how classless the girls in her grade are, pausing every now and then to take a sip from her cup. Her rant is unexpectedly interrupted by a deep voice.

“Hello.” Jumin greets the group from behind you. “I hope it wasn’t too rude of me to let myself in.”

You turn around to welcome Jumin to the party. He’s dressed as an old-school vampire, decked out with a cape, a blood red tie, and you even notice fangs in his mouth. Before you get the chance to greet Jumin properly, Seven decides to the conversational gap himself.

“Wow Jumin, you look _super_ spooky. I wasn’t expecting this!” Seven places a hand over his heart, looking truly shocked.

“Great. Jumin finally comes to Zen’s Halloween party and Seven’s already teasing him” Yoosung scoffs, undoubtedly sick of Seven’s humor.

“Thats it! You’re under arrest for real now” Seven unclips the handcuffs from his belt and twirls them around with his finger, expression gravely serious.

“What is it this time?” Yoosung sighed.

“Insubordination.”

Before Seven can cuff Yoosung, Zen appears with a bottle in hand.

“I’ve been looking everywhere for you guys!” Zen’s cheeks are rosy; you can tell he’s been drinking quite a bit already. “Whaddya say we head upstairs and polish this off together?” The tipsy werewolf presents a bottle of Vodka to everyone and leans on Jaehee, who’s a questionable source of support at the moment. Zen complains that you five are “the only cool people in the whole place,” unintentionally dissing his own party. Jaehee agrees enthusiastically enough for everyone, so Zen leads the way upstairs into his bedroom. As the six of you walk upstairs, you keep a hand havering behind Jaehee’s back, fearing her motor skills might be inadequate at the moment.

The next hour is spent passing the Vodka between you, Yoosung, Jaehee, Jumin, and Zen. You all sit in a circle on the floor, sipping and talking. This is your first time tasting Vodka, so your first sip causes your face to scrunch up as the liquor burns your throat. Zen giggles and calls you cute, although you don’t feel like it was cute. Yoosung has a similar reaction to the Vodka, but takes much bigger gulps than you nonetheless. Even Jumin joins in, after articulating several complaints about having to drink out of the same bottle as Zen. Seven sat next to you, meaning you’re forced to awkwardly pass the liquor to sober Seven as your inhibitions continue to crumble away with every sip.

At one point you went to pass the bottle to Seven out of habit, but there was no bottle in your hand. Instead, you ended up tossing a bottle less hand into Sevens lap. You realize what you’ve done when your feel the texture of Seven’s jean shorts in your hand. As quickly as possible, you rip your hand away from his crotch and use it to cover your mouth, feeling so embarrassed you could vomit. You brace yourself, Seven’s bound to tease you about this. But surprisingly, he doesn’t. you watch Seven as his hand forms around an invisible bottle. He makes motions as if he was drinking out of the bottle, then scrunches his face up.

“Gah. That stuff is strong.” Seven murmured, and winks at you. You blush a bit, thankful that Seven didn’t make fun of you.

You all talk about anything and everything as you drink, words slurring more and more as the bottle empties. Zen is the one who takes the last sips, gulping more than usual to empty the bottle. By that time, you’re surprisingly the least drunk of everyone aside from Seven. The other four hogged the liquor for the most part, swallowing multiple mouthfuls at once where you only swallowed one. Not that you were trying to play it safe, but everyone else in this friend group apparently _really_ enjoyed drinking.

Zen mumbles some curse words when he pulls the bottle away from his lips and sees that it’s completely empty.

Muffled sobs come from the other side of Seven, and you turn your head to see Yoosung’s face buried in his hands

“We drank it all…” Yoosung’s voice is strained from choking back very real tears. “What do we do now?”

Seven is covering his mouth, probably holding in laughter.

“We play spin the bottle.” Zen assures through a smug grin, and slides the empty bottle to Yoosung. Seven, the only sober person in the room, begins to protest.  

‘C’mon Zen, why don’t we-“

“Don’t be such a buzzkill” Zen croaks loudly over Seven, who seems genuinely distraught. “I know you’re not really a cop”

Seven rubs the bridge of his nose, agreeing to play the game against his better judgment. Under his breath you hear him admit he wishes he wasn’t sober.

Yoosung, still sniffling, starts the game off with the first spin. When the bottle finally slows to a stop, the neck is pointed at Jumin. The blond immediately resumes crying, wailing that he can’t believe his first kiss is being stolen by Jumin. You try to respect Yoosung’s feelings, but ultimately fail to stop the laughter from pouring out of you. Yoosung’s first kiss is Jumin! You can’t help but feel amused by the unfortunate boy’s drunken misery. He shoots you a mean look, but Jumin quickly takes the focus off of you.

“You ungrateful brat! You should feel _honored_ to kiss someone as powerful as me” the bite in Jumin’s tone is prominent even though his words slur. Yoosung ignores him and continues to cry, aggravating Jumin even more. He scoffs and leans forward grabbing Yoosung’s shoulder, pulling him into a forced kiss. Almost as quickly as Jumin kissed him, Yoosung pushes him away, groaning in horror. He falls back to lay on the ground, hands covering his face. You laugh again, but this time everyone aside from Yoosung and Jumin are laughing. Jumin coolly picks up the bottle and spins it, ignoring Yoosung’s cries.

“Oh, There’s _no way_ ” Zen turns up his nose at the bottle as it comes to a hault, pointing straight at him.

From right beside you, Seven bursts into such powerful laughter that you jump a little bit. He clutches his stomach, gasping for breathe

“Still think this was a good idea, Zenny?” Seven wipes a tear away from his eye, giggling uncontrollably. Zen tries to redo the spin, but before he can reach the bottle Jumin puts both hands on the ground in front him, moving forward to kiss Zen on the lips. Zen quickly breaks away and turns his head to spit, desperate to rid his mouth of all traces of Jumin.

“You’re the one who wanted to play, but couldn’t even respect the rules of the game. How sad.”

At this point, Seven’s laughing so hard all you can hear is small squeaks escape his shaking body. Every once in a while, he brings his hands together to clap.

Jumin seems agitated by everyone’s resistance to him. When Zen is finally finished wiping his mouth, he spins the bottle, whispering “please be a girl” not-so-quietly. His face lights up when the bottle points at Jaehee, who’s sitting right next to him. You watch as Jaehee goes stiff. Her face turns bright red, wide eyes locked on the bottle in disbelief. Yoosung’s voice rises from the floor, moaning about how unfair it is that Zen gets to kiss a girl. While Jaehee is still starring at the bottle, Zen lifts a hand to her chin, gently turning her face toward his. He kisses her softly, and you see Jaehee’s entire body relax as she enjoys the kiss. You feel bad for Jaehee, who seems more emotionally invested in the kiss than Zen. Seven lets out a childish “oooh,” distracting Jaehee and prompting her to pull away from Zen. Jaehee’s cheeks still warm, she quietly spins the bottle to take her turn. You watch the bottle as its rapid rotation gradually slows. The neck of the bottle finally points straight toward you. You’re surprised; you kind of forgot you were actually a part of this game. Playing spin the bottle sounded like a great idea when Zen brought it up, but now the reality of it all makes you queasy. You have to kiss Jaehee. It’s not like you don’t want to kiss Jaehee. Wait, do you want to kiss Jaehee? No. Maybe? You’ve never thought about her like that, but...

You try to stop overthinking, but find it hard to control your state of mind at the moment. Jaehee smiles a little bit, but you’re too focused on not embarrassing yourself to smile. She scoots toward you a little, so you awkwardly do the same to meet her halfway. Seven’s looking at the ground awkwardly, Yoosung never sat back up after laying down, and Zen offers encouraging words, telling you both not to be shy. You clean forward to kiss Jaehee, eyes closing as your lips meet. Her mouth is warm, probably the result of feeling embarrassed, or, even anxious? She kisses you gently, and you wonder if her red lipstick is going to transfer onto your lips. When you pull away from Jaehee and look at her again, you both start laughing nervously. You scoot back to your place between Seven and Jumin, excited for the next turn to start. A few seconds of silence pass before someone speaks up.

“Hey, it’s your turn” Zen gives the bottle in the middle a small push, rolling it toward you.

You had completely forgotten. You have to kiss someone else now. The crippling anxiety returns with a vengeance, as you contemplate all the possibilities. What if the bottle chose Zen? It would be nice to kiss someone as handsome as him. Although, you were curious about what it would be like to kiss Jumin. Then there was Yoosung, who would probably be thrilled just to kiss anybody who’s not Jumin. Your cheeks are already heating up as you spin the bottle.

Nervous anticipation consumes you as it slows to a stop, passing Jumin, Zen, Jaehee, Yoosung…

the bottle rolls to a halt, the neck pointed at the boy sitting immediately to your left.

Seven…?

“Holy shit” Zen teased, a wide smile spread across his face.

“Wait, what’s happening?” Yoosung shoots up from his position to see the bottle pointed at Seven. He gasps loudly, which morphs into giggles. Even Jaehee looks shocked.

You’re expecting a smug comment from Seven, but he just stares blankly at the bottle. Watching his façade crumble now, for some reason, you felt sort of excited to kiss Seven.

You place a hand on Sevens knee to initiate the kiss. His gaze shifts to your hand, then up at you, face bright red. Seven is the type to always have something funny to say, but now his yellow eyes just stare into yours, dumbfounded. He looks kind of cute when he’s caught off guard, though.

“Um...” Seven searches for something, anything to say.

Before he can mutter some stupid joke, you lean forward and press your lips to his.

After the initial shock you can feel him kiss you back a little. Seven’s hands fidget, as if he’s unsure of what to do with them. You pull away from him, afraid that if you two stay that way for two long the others might make fun of you. Your face becomes unbearably hot as you stare at the floor.

“Good game, guys…” Seven mutters, rubbing the back of his neck. He’s looking down; cheeks almost the same color as his hair.

“Good for _you,_ ” Yoosung uses his sleeves to wipe his nose off. “Never had to kiss _Jumin_.”

“Why are you talking like It’s over?” Zen was practically shouting even though Seven was only a few feet from him. “It’s your turn now, and since you and Yoosung only kissed one person, you two have to kiss each other now.”

“What?!” Seven objected. “Why can’t I spin like everyone else?”

“The cycle must be completed. It is the only way to achieve balance, according to the ancient laws of the Spin the Bottle Gods” Zen’s voice is the steadiest it’s been in the past three hours.

“I’m above the law” Seven points to his fake badge.

“Not this time. Pucker up!”

Yoosung explodes into sobs again. Both you and Jaehee start to laugh at Seven and Yoosung’s expense.  Zen’s smug smile now seems permanently glued to his face.

“Well…I supposed it can’t be helped. The Spin the Bottle Gods have spoken” Seven says with a shrug, apparently feeling like his normal self again. He puts his hand around the back of Yoosung’s head and quickly pulls him into a kiss. Almost as soon as their lips touch, Yoosung lets out a moan of discomfort and tries to pull away, but Seven’s hand keeps their mouths together. It takes a forceful push from Yoosung to separate from Seven, and the blond immediately returns to his crying, laying his back against the ground once again.

You’re laughing so hard now you have to gasp for air. Seven leans over to tell you Yoosung could learn thing or two about kissing from you. Right now, his lame comment is the funniest thing you’ve ever heard and you laugh even harder. Seven’s mouth spreads into a familiar, silly grin.

Jumin’s forehead rests on his hand: the picture of disappointment.

“I think it’s time we all get going, this is getting to be too much for me.” Jumin mumbles.

As if on cue, Zen slumps onto Jaehee’s shoulder, passed out. Her cheeks flush red., not wanting to move the sleeping Zen and wake him.

Seeing Zen rest, you realize you’ve become quite sleepy as well and start to yawn…

* * *

 

Your eyes flutter open to see sunlight streaming into the room. You’re lying on your side, a blanket covering you. As you slowly sit up, a harsh headache rips through your temples.

“Ow…” You whisper, bringing a hand to your forehead, and look around the room.

Your friends are sprawled across the floor, sleeping soundly. Yoosung cuddles a blanket in the corner, black markings covering his face. Zen and Jumin sleep on opposite sides of the room, and you can spot a drawn-on mustache on Zen’s upper lip, but Jumin’s faced away from you. Jaehee quietly snores with her back against the wall, a blanket covering her lap. Her face is clear of any marks, but her arms had been plagued with doodles. You look up at the bed to see police officer Seven smiling down at you.

“G’morning, sunshine!” Seven sounded enthusiastic but whispered, knowing you’d be hungover.

You squint at him, trying to lessen the brightness of the sunlight entering the room.

“What happened last night?”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading this!!! um i promise i'll update my other fic soon


End file.
